MineKratt
by blastburnman
Summary: When Zach puts Chris and Martin into a life sized version of the game, Minecraft, the brothers will have to work together to reach THE END and defeat the ENDER DRAGON to exit the game and escape. But will they survive this game in Hardcore Mode, or will their world be deleted, along with them as well? Adopted from Super Wild Kratt Fan 1! ENJOY! Please R&R!
1. SWKF1's Chapter 1 - Welcome to MineKratt

Blastburnman: Okay, so SWKF1 has allowed me to adopt the story from her. Because I'm not SWKF1, I'll be taking a different way with the plot. I'll still have the Kratt Brothers, however, and I'm also asking for you, the readers, to submit an OC for the story. I'm only selecting a certain number of OCs for use, though, and only one OC per person. The things required for a submission are:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Relation to the Kratt crew:

Main Weapon (cannot be a modded Minecraft weapon):

Also, I'll be updating only every 1 to 2 weeks at the very most, so don't usually expect updates often. Now, let's get on with the story!

-I'm a page break-

Chris woke up one morning to find his world totally different. His heart was beating in the back of head, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, what's with all the blocks?" He pondered. Then he realized his brother, Martin, was right beside him, still asleep.

"Martin? Bro wake up!" Chris called over.

"Morning Chris." Martin said as he stretched his arms, not realizing the nervousness in his brothers voice.

"Hey, what's with the blocks?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Suddenly, Zach's voice rang through the air.

"Hey Wild Ratts, welcome to MineKratt." Zach said with an evil cackle at the end.

"What are we doing here, Zach?" Chris asked with the sharpness in his voice.

"Have fun playing. Oh, and watch out for Creepers." Zach's evil laugh rang through the air and faded away.

"Creepers? What are Creepers!" Martin asked, shuddering.

"I don't...OH NO!" Chris suddenly realized what was happening.

"I really don't like it when you say that, Chris." Martin said, biting his lower lip.

"We're in MINECRAFT!"

"You mean...that game that Jimmy Z is so obsessed with?

"Yes!"

"How do we get out of here Chris?"

"We'll have to make it to THE END, and defeat the ENDER DRAGON."

Chris had played, and beat the game with Jimmy Z before, Martin on the other hand, knew nothing about what was happening.

"How are we gonna do that?" Martin said, raising his voice in fear.

"It'll take a long time, this isn't the kind of game you can beat in 20 minuets." Chris lectured.

Chris started walking into the woods, Martin not far behind. Martin walked up to his younger brother, but at the moment, _he_was acting more like the younger brother, all frightened.

"_Why am I so scared? It not even real._" Martin thought to himself.

"Also, Martin, I don't think you'll wanna hear this, but..." Chris started as Martin braced himself. "If I know Zach, and you know I do, I bet he has this game setting on Hardcore mode.

"Hardcore Mode? What's that?" Martin felt stupid not knowing all this, but he figured he'd better get filled in.

"Hardcore is when your world, the world we're in right now, is on hard and if you die, or run out of hearts at the bottom of the screen, then your world will be deleted." Chris answered, trying to stay calm.

"Deleted?" Martin nearly screamed in panic.

"Yeah, usually, you can re-spawn, but not in Hardcore. And if the world gets deleted, we go with it."

"You mean we'll be...DELETED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, enough talking, more chopping!"

Chris had started punching a tree and the bark fell in his hand in a nice block.

"C'mon Martin, try it." Chris encouraged.

"That's looks like it would hurt." Martin complained, crossing his arms.

"Martin! It's computer graphics! It won't cause physical pain." Chris replied, annoyed by his brother's recent behavior.

Martin sucked up, and started repeating what his brother was doing.

"So, why are we doing this?" Martin asked.

"We need to build a shelter, and we need the wood." Chris replied plainly.

"Why not use stone? It's more sturdy." Martin said as he started clearing away the grass and he made it to stone. He started punching at it.

"Ugh! Why won't it come up?" Martin asked frustrated. Chris had his back turned as he finished off the tree.

"If you do that without a pickax, you'll be there all day." Chris said laughing. Then he turned around, and noticed what his novice brother was doing.

" MARTIN! What are you doing!" Chris yelled from the top of the hole.

"Trying to get the stone out, what does it look like?" Martin replied. Martin had broken one stone block.

"BRO! You can't just dig straight down! Now you can't get back up!"

"What?"

"Try jumping out."

Martin jumped, but the hole's surface was just out of reach.

" Oh No. CHRIS! GET ME OUT!"

"I can't! Minecraft players can't hoist up other Minecraft players. Even our bodies are under the Minecraft Control.

"Great." Martin said sarcastically.

Chris looked ahead, and saw the sun going down, then he knew there'd be trouble.

"Uh Oh. Martin, try punching the blocks like stairs so you can hop back out!"

"Okay."

Martin did as her was instructed. Chris could see stars forming now.

"Night time...not good." Chris said with a shaky voice.

"Why? What happens at night?" Martin asked as he came up form his stair escape from his hole prison.

"Everything! Monsters will start to spawn."

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" Martin asked, holding his breath.

"Um, Zombies, Skeletons..."

"SKELETONS! Ok, I wanna go home now!"

"Relax, their not scary in the least bit. But watched out for them. Spiders can also see you in the nighttime, and there's (gulp) the Endermen.

"Endermen? What are Endermen Chris?"

"Trust me, you'll know when you see it. We have nothing to protect ourselves with. We need to make that shelter now!"

"But how, Chris? We only have 6 blocks of wood." Martin said sadly. Chris got a sly smile on his face.

"Maybe, but we can make wooden planks with them."

"Wooden...planks?" Martin raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh, just watch and learn."

Chris realized he didn't have the keyboard, so how would he do this? Voice activation maybe.

"Hmm...INVENTORY!" Chris stated, and a screen popped up behind him, that showed everything.

"Cool! It even has yourself in the corner." Martin pointed out.

Chris put his 6 blocks of wood into a slot on the top right, and little far over, he picked up 24 wooden planks.

"Perfect. Martin, split 50 50 with ya. Here's 12 wooden planks." Chris threw his planks to his brother.

"Thanks."

"Here, that hole you just dug yourself out of, might be useful." Chris said with a sly smirk.

Chris walked over to the hole, and noticed two players couldn't fit into it.

"Martin, I'll work on the walls, can you dig another hole just as deep right next to it?" Chris asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Martin started digging down, and when he met the stone again, he let out a groan, knowing how long it took for him to dig just one down.

Martin broke the stone at last, and Chris covered it with wood, to protect their heads.

"I wouldn't call that 'home sweet home' bro." Martin teasingly complained.

"I know. But we just need something to protect us from..." Chris stopped talking ass soon as he heard a hiss.

"What was that, Chris? It sounded creepy." Martin grind ed his teeth in fear. It was night, and he couldn't see what was making the sound, which made him even more frightened. Chris knew exactly what that hiss was.

"Oh snap!" Chris said, moving closer to his brother.

"Oh snap! You mean...OH SPIDER!" Martin yelled at he pointed his shaking index finger at the spider that was as big a Labrador retriever, charging right at him with eight red glowing eyes, hissing all the way.

Martin was frozen in fear, until his brother pushed him.

"C'mon bro! To the shelter!"

Chris and Martin ran for their little computer lives towards the small hole entrance. It was two blocks high, tall enough for them to pass through, but too narrow for the spider to pass through. To make sure nothing else came inside, Chris took one of his wooden blocks and blocked the entrance at the bottom, so they could see out.

Martin and Chris sat there in the dark, out of breath. Martin was hugging his knees. He never been so scared in his whole life. The spider that chased them, was now on the roof of the shelter, and hissing at them, knowing they were there. The hissing sound was simply horrifying.

Chris saw his older brother's worried look, and crawled to his side, and put his arm around his brother shoulder.

"Don't worry, nothing can get us in here." Chris reassured his brother.

"You sure?" Martin squeaked.

"I'm sure." But then Chris remembered, the monsters spawned where it was dark, and they had no torch in the hole. A creeper or something could at any minuet spawn in front of their eyes!

"_Ah, but we don't have coal for the torch!_" Chris thought.

Then he realized, the ground he was sitting on felt like it had little spikes in it. Was it coal?

"It's pitch black, I can't see a thing!"

"Why, Chris?"

"We need to put a torch in here, but we don't have coal to make it."

"Wait! Chris, does coal have little black squares in it?"

"Yes! Why?"

"I ran into some when I dug the second hole...and you're sitting on it."

"Yes! Do you still have those wooden planks I gave you?"

"Yep"

Chris took 6 of the planks.

"INVENTORY!" He stated, and the screen popped up again.

He placed 1 plank in all four pockets on the top right screen, and out came a weird looking table.

"What's that?" Martin asked.

"A crafting table. We'll need it."

Chris dug a space into the dirt, but didn't reveal the surface, and placed the crafting table inside. He then opened the crafting table, and placed 2 planks on top of one another, and made 4 sticks.

"What do you need sticks for?" Martin asked, getting annoyed that he didn't understand a thing Chris was doing.

"Martin, can you hand me 3 more wooden planks?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Here."

Chris nodded his head at his brother to thank him, but it was so black in there, you couldn't see it.

Chris took the three planks, and laid them in a row on top of two sticks, and out popped a wooden pickaxe!

"Okay, let's see if this is coal." Chris announced as he started punching the stone block with his pickaxe. Out came a small, black rock.

"Yes!" Chris rejoiced.

Chris took the rock and placed it in the middle of the crafting table, and placed a stick below it.

" Here Martin, take a torch." Chris said as he offered two to his brother.

Martin dug a small patch of dirt out and placed the torch inside. Instantly, the shelter was blinded with light.

"Well, now we won't have to worry about monsters spawning into our shelter." Chris pointed out.

"Thanks goodness!"

The spider heard the players inside the shelter, and called for backup. Soon, you could hear two sets of hissing mouths.

"THERE'S TWO!" Martin freaked, as his younger brother held him closer. Even though they knew they were safe, the hissing was to terrifying to hear. Then there was...growling?

"Uh, Chris? Tell me that was your stomach." Martin asked in a hopeful tone.

Chris leaned to the entrance that had a glass less window at the front, and he went pale.

"Chris, what is it?" Martin asked, thinking he didn't want to know.

"Uh, did you make a new zombie friend?" Chris fearfully joked.

"ZOMBIE!"

"Because he came to play."

It was almost like the shelter was surrounded! Zombies and Spiders and possibly Creepers! All showed no mercy.

Chris went back to his brother, who was shaking in fear over the horrifying sounds. Hisses, growls, crackling of bones, gunpowder nealry going off but fading away. All the MineKratts could do was hug each other and wait for the morning to end the torture.


	2. SWKF1's Chapter 2 - CREEPER ALERT!

Chris leaned to the glass less hole once again, and saw the sun coming up.

"Whew! Daylight!" Chris rejoiced.

"What happens at daylight?" Martin asked.

Chris went back to his brother, who was still shaking over the terrifying monsters sounds outside.

"What for it...what for it..."Chris anticipated.

Suddenly, the zombie monster cries turned into cries of pain and defeat as the sun's light crept onto their bodies.

The zombie that Chris had mentioned about earlier was just outside the peekhole, as the brothers watched it catch on fire and fall to the ground, turning into nothing but smoke.

"Um, Chris...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Martin inquired.

"The monsters can't survive in the daytime, so they die off until the next night." Chris answered.

Soon, the sounds of the dying monsters ceased, and Martin broke the wooden plank blocking their way out to the Minecraft world.

Martin could see objects floating near the ground.

"Chris? I hate to ask, but what are all these things?

"Oh! Grab them! Every last one!" Chris said as he ran over them to show Martin how to pick them up.

Martin copied his brother's movements.

"What do we need these for?"

"Well, these bows and arrows from the skeletons we can use to protect ourselves." Chris remarked.

"Do we need this green thing?" Martin asked. (Chris had his back turned, so he didn't know what Martin pointing at, until...)

"What green...(gasp) MARTIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THAT'S A..." Chris was cut off as the thing exploded. Next thing Chris knew, he was on the ground. He sat up, and looked at the bottom screen where he saw he lost two hearts on his health meter.

"_Okay, just rest, and they'll go back up_." Chris thought, trying to calm himself from the sudden trauma. He dusted himself off, and sure enough, the two hearts were red again. Chris was relieved to find he suffered minor damage, unlike...MARTIN!

Chris ran to the crater that the explosion left behind, and found Martin at the bottom of the hole on his back, eyes closed.

"Martin! Martin?" Chris asked in a shaky voice. He didn't want to go to THE END without his brother.

Martin's eyes soon fluttered and he opened them up slowly.

"MARTIN!"

Chris hopped down into the crater, and held up his brother's head.

"Martin? Martin, are you okay?"

Martin was weak, but he was able to say one thing.

"Creeper?"

Chris gave off a small laugh.

"Yeah, Creeper, better stay away from those." Chris commented.

"Man, no kidding" Martin replied as he sat up. Chris looked at Martin's health bar.

"You took on some heavy damage. You only have two and a half hearts left." Chris remarked.

"Oh no."

"Your hunger bar looks fine, so you should be alright if you rest a few minuets." Chris reassured.

"That's good to know."

Martin suddenly yawned.

"I'm tired. Why couldn't we sleep last night?"

"Because we don't have beds."

"Oh, C'mon, we have to follow that rule too?"

"Apparently so. Here."

Chris handed Martin some arrows and a bow.

"What do I need this for?"

"You want some steak for lunch, don't' c'ha?

"Sure, but why?"

Suddenly, Martin knew what Chris was getting at.

"NO WAY! NO WAY BRO AM I SHOOTING A COW!" Martin protested as he crossed his arms with the bow in his right.

Chris laughed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Not even a CG one?"Chris asked.

"NOT A CHANCE!"

"It's not even real. Besides, I don't think you can survive on Mushroom Stew alone." Chris pointed out.

Martin made a grossed out face when he heard the word "mushroom", so he decided to follow his brother so he could learn to hunt, whether he liked it or not.


	3. SWKF1's Chap 3-Martin's Endermen Pounce

Over the next few days, which really is only about an hour real time, Chris taught Martin all he knew about surviving in the Minecraft world, including how to hunt cows, pigs, and chicken, making decent tools out of stone and iron, how to mine for stone, iron, gold, and one day, diamonds and emeralds, and how to defeat monsters with bows, arrows, and swords. Now they lived in the forest part of the Minecraft world. They also worked together to build kind of a small cabin to live in until they were ready to go to THE END. Chris taught Martin how to use iron to make shears to sheer the sheep instead of having to kill them off. With the wool, They were able to make two beds so they could at least sleep at night. Chris even made some bookshelves, and was able to even write some documents in the books. (you can really do that in the game now. Minecraft 1.3.1 update) One night, they both weren't tired, so while Martin snatched some wood to put in their cobblestone fireplace, Chris sat at his desk writing yet another document.

He turned his head at their bedroom window to find a skeleton watching his every move that night.

"Ugh, can't he find something better to do?" Chris mumbled to himself. "Don't you know it's rude to stare at your neighbors!" He shouted teasingly to the "bag of bones", even though he knew the skeleton wouldn't leave. He laughed at his own joke, and went back to write his paper. He suddenly heard thunder, which made him jump. No sooner had the rain started, that Martin came back inside, dripping wet.

"Didn't know that Minecraft players could get wet." Chris said as he got up and walked towards his brother, who was on his way over to the "wood chest" next to the fireplace.

"I didn't know it could rain so hard in a game." Martin said as he put the blocks in the chest and shut it tight.

"Is the rain why you came back so quickly?" Chris inquired as his brother left one block in his hand to put in the fireplace slot.

"No." Martin said plainly, taking the flint and steel out of the chest.

"Then what...?" Chris started but his brother cut him off.

"Endermen...EVERYWHERE!" Martin said striking the wood with the flint and steel. "You where right, bro, they freak me out!"

Chris laughed, even though he knew that his brother was right. Those Endermen are scary.

"Well, C'mon Martin, they're not as scary as spiders." Chris admitted.

"No, they're worse! Endermen are the worse!" Martin argued.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no spiders."

"Endermen."

"Spiders."

"Endermen"

"Spi...wait wait wait, why are we fighting over this?"

"Um, don't know."

"I think the game is getting to our heads, the sooner we get out of here the better."

"Yeah."

Chris went back to his desk in their bedroom. Their cabin had a bedroom, a main area, and a basement that Martin dug out himself. It was mainly a hideout in case there were any real problems with the monsters.

Martin walked in after getting all warmed up, and he saw his brother writing something.

"What'cha writing?" Martin asked as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Something I thought would be useful to you." Chris answered stacking the papers. "Here." He handed his brother the papers.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning." Chris said as he went to his bed.

"Okay, I'll be going to bed myself in a minute."

Martin walked over to his bed, and looked over the papers. As much as he hated reading, it sometimes helped him sleep, especially when you've got a skeleton, staking out on you.

"_Ok bro, what do we have here?_" Martin thought to himself.

The papers read this:

**The End is a barren, empty dimensional plane containing a large floating island of a unique material called End Stone, dotted with Obsidian pillars. This dimension is populated by a vast number of Endermen, who spawn considerably more often than in the Overworld, and one Ender Dragon, an End-exclusive mob. The starless sky and the Void are both composed of a dark static pattern, but there are still particle effects within the Void area. The Player must go through the process of finding, repairing and activating the End Portal found within a Stronghold in order to enter the End.**

**In Singleplayer mode, the player must collect at most 12 Ender Pearls by killing Endermen, craft a portal to the Nether to collect at most 6 Blaze Rods (from Blazes), and craft the rods into Blaze Powder. The Ender Pearls and Blaze Powder are crafted together to yield the Eyes of Ender.**

**Then the player needs to return to the Overworld and locate a Stronghold. They can use an Eye of Ender to locate one by tossing it into the air, and following the direction the Eye flies towards until it lands on the ground to be recollected. The player is advised to craft a few extra Eyes, as they will occasionally disappear into The End. Once inside, the player must search the Stronghold for a room with End Portal Frame blocks. If a ravine or an abandoned mine shaft intersects with the room, some portal frame blocks may be missing and the End Portal will not be usable. For the End Portal to activate, the player must insert an Eye of Ender on each of the frame blocks.**

**The End, an endless, noised sky with a central mass of End Stone, appears to be an inversion of the Nether, an endless cave filled with masses of air.**

**The End Portals found within Strongholds can explain how the Endermen exist in the Overworld outside of their native dimension. They might use their natural teleportation to move between dimensions, or possibly a combination of the two (interplanar teleportation, but only when an End Portal is present). The Ender Pearls that can be found in strongholds also imply a correlation between Endermen and Strongholds. Supposedly, the Endermen also created the End Portals in the first place.**

**Mob behavior, plant growth, potion brewing, and enchanting are not visibly affected by being in the End, with the exception of luring animals with wheat, which no longer works well in the End.**

**At Y coordinates close to and below 0, particles to the Void is still present, like the Overworld and Nether.**

**If an Enderman stands on one of the crystals, it will burn and die due to the fire on the bedrock block below.**

**When killing the Ender Dragon after destroying the pillars, you can choose either killing it with a sword or a bow, note that if you only have a sword the dragon will approach to you from time to time, but not when you only use a bow.**

**Unlike the other dimensions, The End's landmass isn't "infinite". Only the central endstone landmass is generated and finite. The rest is just infinite empty space.**

**When a mob or player gets damaged in The End, they won't appear red like in the other dimensions. They will just appear darker.**

**In Minecraft 1.2, pressing F3 to view the current biome will show "**_**Sky**_**." This is because the biome ID was used for the Sky Dimension was recycled for the End.**

**If you die and your body falls into the end you will go to the end, but you will remain on the respawn screen until you respawn, at which point you will exit the end.**

**If a Bottle o' Enchanting is thrown at an End Portal the bottle will break but the experience orbs will fall into the lava below.**

**If you use a Water Bucket in the End, the water will spread at an extremely fast rate.**

**You can destroy an Ender Crystal by throwing a Snowball at it, or even an Egg**

"huh? The END sounds kind of...scary." Martin said to himself. "But we've got to go there if we're going to get out of here."

Martin read on.

**The****Ender Dragon****is the only official boss mob to appear in**_**Minecraft**_**. It only naturally spawns in The End. This mob uses the dragon model Notch created, but utilizes a texture more reminiscent of an Enderman, being black and scaly with purple eyes.**

**The most common and easiest strategy to defeat the Ender Dragon is to destroy all of the Ender Crystals before attempting to fight the Ender Dragon, as any damage done to the dragon can be quickly undone by the crystals. Since Ender Crystals explode, an advisable strategy is to shoot arrows or to throw snowballs from a distance so the player does not take damage, then climb up the Obsidian towers with a ladder. This ensures that if the player falls off the tower due to exploding Ender Crystals, that player will be able to grab onto the ladder and not die. (However, it should be noted that the Ender Dragon can and will destroy the player's ladders).**

**If at all possible, the player should attempt to destroy the Ender Crystals while the Ender Dragon is too far away to detect or charge them. The player can wait for the Ender Dragon to fly near to the edge of the map, then run the other way until the boss's health bar disappears. The player can then safely destroy the Ender Crystals on that end of the map, taking care not to get close enough for the Boss's health bar to reappear. By repeating this strategy a few times, the player should be able to clear out the crystals from all parts of the map.**

**When the Ender Dragon charges the player, it is directly facing the player. This gives the player a good chance of attacking its head to deal extra damage. But if the player decides to attack it, he/she will have less time to try to avoid its attack. The Ender Dragon will also destroy any block it comes into contact with except Obsidian, End Stone, and Bedrock. Instead of destroying them, the Ender Dragon passes through them. This makes TNT strategies difficult, if not impossible, to successfully execute. Once killed, the Ender Dragon will appear to have beams of light spontaneously erupting from its body. It will then explode, dropping enough experience to bring a player from no experience to level 78 (20000 - 10 drops of 1000 experience, one drop of 10000 experience).**

Martin soon fell asleep. He woke up to find an Enderman in front of his face!

"GAH! Get out!" Martin stated his inventory and grabbed his iron sword.

"I said, GET OUT!" Martin swung repeatedly at the monster.

"Martin, what's...WHOA!" Chris woke up to find his brother in trouble. The Enderman had him cornered, and his health meter was going down.

"Martin!" Chris ran to his brother, but another Enderman came in and attached him!

"Where did these Endermen come from?" Martin asked.

"Please tell me you closed the cabin door."

Martin laughed nervously as he swung at the Enderman.

"Hehe, oops."

Chris growled at his brother.

Chris was cornered as well. Suddenly his Endermen disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" Chris said holding up his iron sword. He never minded killing off monsters, just not at 4:00 in the morning.

"Where are..." Chris wasn't able to finish, because the Enderman appeared again behind him and struck him down out cold.

"CHRIS!" Martin took one more swing and killed his Enderman, and with one more swing killed off the other, then went to shut the cabin door.

"Chris! You okay?" Martin ran to his brothers side, and looked at his brothers health bar, which was starting to tremble.

"Oh great! Maybe he'll wake up in the morning." Martin picked Chris up, and set him back into his bed.

On his way back to his bed, he saw that the Endermen dropped what looked like a green silver sphere. Martin picked both up, put them in the chest next to his bed, turned over, and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interlude

Interlude- Zach Varmintech

Here is where SWKF1's story ends and mine begins.

-I am a separator of words-

Zach laughed with glee as he saw Chris get hit by the Endermen, only to groan in disappointment as he saw that the green Wild Rat defeat Endermen. _'At least one of the Wild Rats was injured',_ he thought while looking at the screen. He was brought out of his musing as he heard the door open. Spinning around in his seat, he grouchily said to the Zachbots, "Well, why did you interrupt me?"

They moved to reveal a sight that instantly made him forget he was angry. In fact, it made his day even better. The rest of the Wild Rat crew was tied up in front of him, along with his daughter and… He blinked in confusion before walking up to the fifth person, who was looking at him with no sign of fear; more along the line of… was that _boredom_? _So you are bored, eh? I'll change that! _Turning to the Zachbots, he yelled, "Throw them in the virtualizer!", before heading over to the computer to prepare the programming. Not that he could be doing something better; he just wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. His Zachbots may be good for brute force, but even _he_ had to admit that they didn't have the best chips in the market. *

Setting his coffee down after finishing the changes in the programming, he started up the loading sequence before turning on the screen to have a last few words with the Wild Rat crew, his daughter, and their… friend. After all, he wasn't going to physically see them again, so he might as well get his bragging and gloating in now. He smirked at them being so confused before addressing them. "Hello, Wild Rats. Enjoying your accommodations?" He tried hard not to laugh at the utter fear in the Wild Rat crew. Aviva yelled at him, "Let us go, Zach, before Chris and Martin-"

Holding back no more, he laughed at her stupidity. Surely, they didn't _possibly_ think that the Wild Rat brothers would save them? After calming down, he said, "You actually think that the Wild Rat brothers can save you? Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough. As a matter of fact, I'll let you see them right now!" He turned over to the MK (Mine-Kratt) screen, before bringing up the image of Chris unconscious and Martin barely alive.

Swiveling around to show the Wild Rat crew the image, he saw them look at each other in confusion before starting to laugh. He would allow them to laugh for now; after all, he would have the last laugh. After they finished laughing, the red-haired Wild Rat, what was his name, Sammy, Johnny, no, it was Jimmy*, said "This is a joke, right?"

Zach smirked at their stupidity and was about to tell them the truth when he was interrupted by the fifth person, who it seemed that everyone had forgotten about, said solemnly, "I doubt it." The others turned to him, Jimmy fearfully asking, "Wha-what do you mean, Michael?" _So his name is Michael?_ Zach filed that information away for later, paying attention to Michael at the moment.

Michael replied, "He said to throw us in the virtualizer, remember?" As the crew frantically nodded, he continued, "Because of that information, it is safe to assume that he has made a machine that can change matter into data, which is the opposite of what I'm guessing how your Power Suits work, Aviva." Aviva's eyes widened in fear as she realized that her secret for the suits was discovered and Zach realized that Michael was like no-one he had met before. Michael had discovered the secret to the suits when he, Zach Varmintech, Genius Extraordinaire, hadn't even realized that he had the technology in front of him. He felt… _afraid_ of Michael. He was brought back to paying attention to Michael as he continued speaking, "However, judging from the appearance of Chris and Martin, I'd say that they are in Minecraft. If that is true, if Zach tried to put us in the game, then he may experience some… technical difficulties." He finished with a smile that was more appropriate for a shark.

Zach was irritated that this Wild Rat ally was saying that he was going to mess up, before realizing that Michael may be right. Composing his usual air, he asked Michael, "And what would that be?" Michael turned to look at him before replying, "Minecraft can only have up to four players at a time without the file being in multiplayer. If it doesn't have multiplayer up, then those who don't get are left to move around in cyberspace, and who knows kind of havoc they can cause to your systems, especially your own daughter."

Zach flinched, realizing that he couldn't leave Kate as pure data. Moving over to the MK computer, he selected the option "Open for Multiplayer". When he was minimized Mine-Kratts, a pop-up screen came up saying **'Virtualizer Fully Loaded'**. Turning back to the group in the virtualizer, he proclaimed, "Time's up for here on Earth, Wild Rats! Have fun in Mine-Kratt!" before hitting the start button, before turning off the screen that showed the interior of the virtualizer. Throughout the ship, you could hear screams, and then there was silence.

Turning the screen back on, Zach could see that the compartment was empty. At first he couldn't believe that they were gone. Then he realized that he had finally won. He started chuckling, followed by full out laughter _He_, Zach Varmintech, had finally done what no-other villain could do! The Wild Rat crew had finally been defeated!

-I'm a waste of space-

* – Doesn't have to do with condition, it is more along the lines of "Brightest bulb in the family tree."

** – Jimmy rarely physically faced Zach, therefore the trouble of remembering names.

- Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, each and every fanficcer!


	5. Chapter 5 - Separation

**A slight alert, but I'm working off of the 1.4.6 update instead of 1.3.1, so there will be items that weren't in WKSF1's version. There are only 9 open spots left in the OC submission, and that is all.**

**Reviews:**

**- holyleaf forever: I was planning to in the first place.**

**- Stickbug11: I was going to anyways and maybe he'll help later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Minecraft.**

* * *

**14 Days AKA (After Kratts' Arrival):**

Chris rolled over in his bed, only to roll out of his bed. Looking around, he thought, _Why am I in my bed? Last thing I remember, I was fighting an Enderman that I accidentally let in along with…_

"Martin!," he blurted out, realizing that he hadn't seen him since the fight. Running frantically through the house, he ran right into Martin, who was running when he heard Chris call out for him.

"Chris, you're awake! The crew and I were worried when the Enderman knocked you out!"

"Where are they?"

"Aviva is gathering supplies while Jimmy Z and Koki went to go look for Michael and Kate. No one's seen them since they arrived."

"Do you think they're okay?"

"I hope they are. If not, they won't survive very long. Well, Kate won't anyways. Michael has at least some experience with the game."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Michael groaned as he rolled over, groggy from waking up only to see a bird-like blur in front of him. _What's a seagull doing in my room?_ He blinked a few times before realizing that the "seagull" was actually a chicken, albeit a very blocky chicken, and he was actually on a beach. It looked at him before clucking, laying an egg in front of him, and walking away. _If there's a god, he probably hates me and is laughing his ass off right now,_ Michael thought as he remembered what happened recently before standing up and getting a good look at his surroundings. He seemed to be next to a jungle biome and a mountain biome, and he could see a swamp in the distance.

Heading over in the swamp biome, he saw some red and brown mushrooms a couple "islands" away. _Best get some food now before it gets dark out_, he thought before jumping in and swimming to the island, shuddering at the prospect of having to fight a zombie, let alone an Enderman, without the proper equipment. He had gathered about three red mushrooms and five brown mushrooms when he heard moaning somewhere nearby. Worried about the prospect of fighting so soon, he ran out from under the tree before realizing that it was still light out: high noon to be precise. _If the sun is out, then there shouldn't be any zombies. If that is true, then what did I hear?_

He ran around the island before finding the source of the noise: Kate was laying face-down in the sand. Michael thought of how to wake her up before that proverbial light bulb turned on. Walking into the water, he dug a trench towards Kate before breaking the last sand block, causing Kate to wake up sputtering before realizing what happened. She looked around and spotted Michael smirking down at her. She groaned at being woken up by him and got out of the hole before saying to him, "That wasn't very nice, you know." He replied, "It got you up though, didn't it?"

Having no comeback, Kate looked around before commenting, "Looks like Zach went through with one of his threats finally." Michael nodded before headed back to the spawn point with Kate following him. The next few hours basically turned into follow-the-leader. After going around the fifth mountain, Michael finally lost his patience and turned to face Kate, yelling at her, "Why the heck are you following me?" She was startled at the sudden movements before looking down and murmured, "I don't have any skill at Minecraft, so I was hoping you could maybe show me."

He sighed before heading towards the jungle, saying over his back, "If you want to learn how to survive, you better follow me." Kate got up and scrambled after him, yelling for him to wait up.

Within the next few hours, Kate had learned how to break blocks, had basic knowledge of crafting, and together they had gathered 25 blocks of wood, 51 pieces of dirt, 21 cobblestone, 13 coal pieces, and Kate had the crafting table while Michael had a wood pickaxe and 5 torches. When Michael looked at the sky again, he noticed that it would be night soon. _Damn, the last thing I need is to be ambushed. I better find shelter soon_, Michael thought before calling out to Kate, "Kate, it's going to get dark soon. We should find an alcove for the night." Looking around, he realized that Kate must have wandered off. He was about to call out for her when he heard, "Hey Michael, come check this out!" It took a few minutes for him to find her, but when he caught up with her, he stopped in near reverence at what she had found.

She turned to look at him and asked him, "Michael, do you know what this building is?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you later. Right now, we should repair the walls and make sure monsters can't get in."

"Monsters?!," she squeaked, terrified of any monster movie since Jimmy Z decided to show her the movie _Dawn of the Dead _two weeks ago.

"Yeah, such as zombies, skeletons, spiders…"

Once he mentioned the last monster, she ran to the building, yelling, "Then why are you telling me this instead of repairing the building!," while frantically working on the front wall.

Realizing that she was right, he ran inside and started to repair the back wall and added a roof and torches on the main and second floors before telling Kate, "You may want to hurry in, because it's going to be night soon, and that's when the monsters come out."

At this, she opened the door and ran in before slamming the door behind her. Turning to look at Michael, she saw him fidgeting and glancing either at the roof or a pile of dirt blocks that she was sure wasn't there before. After a few minutes, she asked him, "Now that we are safe, could you please tell me what this building is and why you are so jumpy?"

Taking a few breaths to calm down, Michael turned to look at her and said, "This is a Jungle Temple, one of several structures in Minecraft. There are several other structures, including Desert Temples, Pyramids, and Villages. However, each type of structure has a unique bonus. Villages, which are of the Civilization category, have Testificates which you can trade for items or emeralds, while Pyramids and Temples, which are classified as Tombs, have booby traps and hidden chests in the lower levels."

"Then why are you still here instead of grabbing the items?"

"I was getting to that. Since it is now night, which is when monsters or mobs as players call them start appearing, and since I ran out of torches and don't have a sword, it would be reckless of me to go down there."

"Really? If that's the case, here's my supply."

"Thanks, now I'll be able to-"

Michael stopped and looked at the door for a few seconds before jumping to the side of room only a few seconds before what could be best described at the time as a blur smashed through the wall before breaking the dirt wall.

As Michael got up, he looked at the wall before sighing and repairing the wall. After finishing the outer repairs, he turned to face the hole in between the two flights of stairs and jumped in while thinking to himself, _I thought I had seen the last of them with the Snow Goon Incident_.

* * *

**A new character (or characters) has entered the story! Can you guess who it is? (There was a hint at the end of the story, so that may help.)**

**Also, I welcome you to the year of 2013!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Protection

Chapter 6 – Protection

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang, or Wild Kratts.**

* * *

**14 days AKA (After Kratts' Arrival):**

Michael and Kate walked down the stairs, Michael gripping his pickaxe in a position ready to strike. "Keep an eye out for any mobs. They might spawn at any moment."

"Mobs?"

"It's the player term for the monsters I told you about."

"Oh. Okay, I'll keep an eye out then."

As they got to the bottom, they saw two zombies and and a spider stand over two figures that were laying on the ground.

Enraged, Michael charged at them, crying out, "Get away from them!" He stabbed it into the spider then quickly pulled back out, flinging the spider backwards a few feet and slamming it into the far wall.

Noticing that there was a person more alive than the two people on the ground, the zombies hesitated for a few seconds, but that was all Michael needed. He swung his pickaxe wildly until they fell over, their bodies disappearing and only pieces of rotten flesh laid on the ground. Putting his pickaxe back in his inventory, Michael walked over to the two bodies laying on the ground. He took note that their health meter was full, then stood back up and said, "Okay you two, you can stop playing possum now."

At this, the smaller of the two bodies got up and rubbed his hair so it was a messy bunch, commenting to Michael, "Why'd you have to kill them Michael, I had them right where I want them! Isn't that right, Hobbes?"

The larger of the two stood up and rolled his eyes at the kid. "Sure, Calvin. The more important question I have though is how we got here. The last thing I remember was getting hit by a beam of light while we were sledding, then the next thing I knew we were hitting the wall."

Michael narrowed his eyes at this. "You weren't captured or thrown in a chamber?"

"Not that I can remember, though I did see a lion run past us shortly before we got zapped." Hobbes then turned to Kate, who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. "You wouldn't happen to have any tuna, would you?"

Kate raised her arm up and pointed at him. "Y-y-y-you're a TIGER!"

"I think that's a little too obvious, isn't it?," Hobbes replied, chuckling at his slight joke.

"But that isn't even possible! Tigers aren't supposed to talk or walk on two legs or have opposable thumbs or-"

"Kate." Michael said as he stepped in between the two. "It doesn't matter how it's possible, but we need to focus on something else." He turned back to the stairs and went back up to main floor, the rest of the group shortly behind him. "Calvin, you and Hobbes take the top floor and get some sleep. We'll need as much help as possible come tomorrow."

Calvin replied, "Sure, Michael. Whatever you say." He then turned to Hobbes and said, "I'll race you to the top!," while running towards the stairs. "No fair," Hobbes yelled as he quickly took pursuit of Calvin.

Once the two had ran upstairs, Michael turned to Kate. "I'll take first shift for guard duty."

Kate nodded, then asked, "Michael, how did you meet Calvin and Hobbes? Does it have to do with the "Snow Goon Incident" you mumbled about earlier?"

"Actually, yes. About a year ago, my family and I were visiting some relatives in Iowa for Christmas, and on the way back home we were ambushed by a bunch of weird looking snowmen. I was the only one not to get captured by climbing a tree, and soon met up with Calvin and Hobbes, who was leading some kids to safety. It took a few weeks, but we were eventually able to defeat the 'queen' of the snow goons and rescue the people who were captured."

Kate looked skeptical of Michael. "I don't remember hearing any news of that happening..."

Michael chuckled at this. "Of course we didn't tell anyone. The only people who weren't captured were kids, and who would believe that snowmen came to life like zombies?"

"If you say so." Kate said before yawning. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me up when it's my shift."

Michael nodded as Kate turned around and went back in the building. Michael then flicked his hand down and placed the crafting table down. He whispered, "Craft." and the crafting screen came up. Dragging two wood planks over to the crafting screen and placed a stick at the bottom, he said, "Create," and there was a white flash. Once the light had disappeared, he picked up the wooden sword and started walking around, making sure that all was well for the rest of the night.

_No one's getting hurt_, he thought as he passed the stairs, _not on my watch_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The great duo of Calvin and Hobbes have arrived! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've been distracted by this horrible thing called reality****. Also, a big thanks to 'Stickbug11' and 'Hollyleaf Rockz' for submitting their OCs. On a final note, if you have questions, comments, or submissions, just type it in the area below then press the little blue button that's by it.**

**In reply to your Reviews:**

**Stickbug11: Yes, and thank you for submitting!**

**Hollyleaf Rockz: Yes, and thank you for submitting!**

**Super Wild Kratt Fan 1: Not sure if I can yet, I'm still waiting for permission from SilverWaterBombadil that I can use her 'cause I really don't want this story deleted just because I used an OC without the creator's permission.**

**Waterfall11: Glad to hear you like it!**


End file.
